Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to devices for controlled release of a supplement or a medicine and/or storage of animal management information.
Description of the Related Art
A large number of grazing species of animals, including cattle, sheep, goats and deer are classified as ruminant animals. Such animals possess four stomach compartments as part of their digestive system. These animals rely largely on the digestion of grass and other native vegetation for nutrients and sustenance. However, there are large tracts of grasslands throughout the world that are deficient in one or more of the mineral elements required by grazing animals.
A convenient way of supplying these animals with minerals, vitamins or other dietary or medicinal needs is by means of a bolus. A bolus is an object containing and releasing the required supplement or medicine at the required rate to improve or maintain the health of the animal. Such a device is administered to the animal by mouth and lodges naturally (by means of being sufficiently dense or by being fitted with tags or wings which deploy after administration) in either of the first two stomach compartments of the subject animal. Thereafter, the supplement or medicament is released over a period of time influenced by the size, shape and constituent ingredients of the bolus. Many different bolus designs have been utilized to satisfy the particular needs of animals, especially sheep and cattle under different grazing conditions.
The use of boluses in the treatment of ruminants is well known in the veterinary field. Such products are often weighted by a heavy density substance, such as iron or sand, in order to remain in the rumen to release a medicament. If sustained release coatings are present, the release is gradual until the source of medicine is exhausted.
However, such bolus designs are limited to sustained release and not time controlled release. Thus, the supplement or medicine is administered as required or at a generally constant rate over a limited period of time. Further, the use of multiple drugs simultaneously, which are not part of an approved combination, in a standard bolus would require significant testing and regulatory approval. As such, the creation of certain combination drugs would require immense cost and time for regulatory approval.
Additionally, the locations and other pertinent data of the ruminant animals need to be tracked and stored. Conventional ways of tracking these animals is with ear identification tags, RFID tags, or ruminal boluses. However, ear identification tags are only readable over a small range and require expensive readers, and RFID tags and ruminal boluses are expensive.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a supplement or medicine delivery system and an animal management information storage device which overcome the above described limitations.